Magic
by daya's angel
Summary: No summary Jaan peep inside...


**A silly...stupid Os idea...**

 **a New Year Gift for my jaan**

 **Jaan its not upto your level...**

 **But kuch aur soja hi nai...**

 **Isky illawa...you like fairy tales...**

 **So yehi idea aya mind main :(**

 **Its Boring...not so Good...**

 **But still i pen down it...**

 **For my jaan...:)**

 **Hope you like it...**

 **Here we go...**

 _Once upon a time far away...in between the layers of cloud...there is a heavenly kingdom...named_ _ **DIAMOND CRYSTINE...**_ _before the advent of_ _ **Tiana's attack...**_ _the kingdom blossoms merrily...At one fine day when the dwellers of Diamond Crystine are in deep slumber...When an evil witch_ _ **Tiana**_ _attack on their kingdom over night..._ _ **King Rudolf**_ _and his beautiful wife_ _ **Queen Alice**_ _fought bravely against the evil powers...and at last sacrifice their lives for the protection of their kingdom...leaving behind their younger daughter_ _ **Barbie...**_ _Black clouds of evil covers the whole kingdom...In this period of desperate..._ _ **Godess Of Fairies Erica**_ _comes up with the salogan_ _ **We Want Diamond Crystine Back...**_ _the platoons of fairies fight back with all their might...and finally freed the kingdom...from the jaws of evil...defeated the evil powers badly...Tiana imprisoned in the_ _ **Black Cave**_ _...guarded by a powerfull_ _ **Jinnie...**_ _.as faires magic is failed to kill Tiana...the Diamond Crystine revived back...but still remainces of evil power black magic are still their...Erica cornation ceremony is held after wards...as barbie is too small to rule the kingdom...At cornation day Erica annouced prophecy as *_ _ **On the on set off spring...When Sun shines brightly...birds chirrping are merrily...cuckooo sings spring songs...new buds are blooming...on Earth an angel opens her eyes...chukles broadly...having shinning forehead...taught with excellence...with brilliant masters like sun and moon..suffer hardships of life...and freed Diamond Crystine from the web of black magic...and stabbed Tiana to death...***_ _and takes barbie under her guardian..._

 _ **Hidden beneath the ground,**_

 _ **Is the spring that feeds the creek,**_

 _ **Invisible as the wind,**_

 _ **That you feel upon your cheek.**_

 _ **Same Year Month Of March :**_

 _In the north...far away there was an island which is ruled by a kind king_ _ **Obleon...**_ _wisely and juticely...Spring is on its full swings...sun is shinning brightly...birds are chirrping merrily...Cuckoo is singing spring songs...The whole island is decorated with lightening...candles...Peoples on the streets are enjoying and cheering happily...The Palace is looking like heaven...fully decorated with flowers...lights...lanterns...chandelier..celebrating the birth of newly born princess_ _ **Shine**_ _with full enthuasium..._

 _ **And every breeze that whisper,**_

 _ **Reminds us constantly,**_

 _ **Sometimes what's real,**_

 _ **Is something you can't see,**_

 _ **Inside Newly Born Princess Room :**_

 _Queen & King is gathered around princess cot...which is made of gold and beautifully decorated with chimes...little princess with big twinkling eyes staring different kinds of stuffed toys and different faces present around her...then chuckles broadly seeing a __**Unicorn**_ _stuffed toy piece...opebs her arms brodly...kicking her legs in air...Queen takes the princess in her lap and caressed her forehead...The King and Queen comes in the balcony of palace...from where whole island could be seen easily...Light the lantern and blow it in air...Princess giggles whole heartedly seeing the lantern floating in air...Public of the kingdom in happiness of birth also light the lantern and blow it in the air...Soon whole sky is covered with floating lanterns..._

 _ **elieve in all that can be,**_

 _ **A miracle starts whenever you dream,**_

 _ **Believe and sing from your heart,**_

 _ **You'll see your song will hold the key.**_

 _ **At Kingdom Crystine :**_

 _Erica is in her room when she saw the floating lantern in the sky...in extreme happiness she ran towards the balcony...her maid_ _ **Elsa**_ _in shock state also run after Erica in total panic..._

 _Elsa : ( worriedly ) Godess where are you going...plz stop...( in running mode )_

 _Erica : shockingly looks at the sky which is now covered with floating lanterns...( whipers over whelmingly )_ _ **At last she comes...Elsa she comes ( hold Erica from her shoulder and jerked her in happiness ) now soon our Diamond Crystine is freed from the black magic...**_

 _Elsa : happily is it true Godess_

 _Erica : nodes in yes..._

 _Elsa : OMG..._

 _ **Waiting behind the clouds,**_

 _ **Is a sky that's always clear**_

 _ **And chasing away the doubts,**_

 _ **You watch the sun appear**_

 _Barbie : ( comes from one direction ) : said who comes Erica...( excitedly )_

 _Erica ( meaningfully ) : kneeling infront of Barbie...said : Your soul comes my jaan...( strictly ) i thinks its your magic class time...now Go...Elsa plz take Barbie to her class..._

 _Elsa : nodes...yes Godess..._

 _ **10 years Later :**_

 _A butterly is floating in air...her one wing is broken...she is facing difficulty in flying...may be counting her last breaths...finally she gives up...and sit on one flowers...trying to suck nectar of flower..._

 _One Girl : hawwwww wo daikho titlii...chinni di...running towards the flower..._

 _Chinni Di : Princess ruko...* scolding * bht shaitan hoti jarahi hain ap...theriya tu zara..._

 _Princess : chinni di issy tu bht chot lagi hai...hum iski pati kar daity hain...ap dawa laiya..._

 _Chinni di : ( scaredly ) rajkumari jee plzzz ap chaliya yahan sy maharani jee ny daikh lia tu bht gussa karaingy...apki sangeet ki class bhi hai..._

 _Princess ( angrily ) : Main Shrimati Shine raja Obleon ki ladli putri hony k naty apko hukum daiti hon k meri iccha ka palan kia jai abhi aur isi waqt...( placing her hands on hips )_

 _Chinni di : ( scaredly ) j..jj...jo agaya rajkumari jee ki..._

 _Princess : turned towards the butterfly and said awwwweeee apko bht dard ho raha na... abhi thik hojaiga..* talking to butterfly *...taking the butterfly in her hands softly...she mesmerized seeing strange pattrens on her wings...shining peculiarly...( her trails are broke by chinni di voice as )_

 _Chinni di : ye lijia marham rajkumari jee..._

 _Princess : takes the marham and applies it on butterfly's wing with single pore of her finger...side by side blowing air too...after she done with her work...she flew the butterfly in air with ab tum bilkul theek hojaogi nanhi titli...tum bilkul chinta mat karo..._

 _Chinni di ( interuppting ) : chalain rajkumari jee...apki patshala ka samay hogaya hai..._

 _Princess : hun chalo..._

 _ **.You can paint the stars,**_

 _ **You can touch the sky**_

 _ **Spread your wings and discover you can fly**_

 _ **Won't know until you try**_

 _King and Queen brings up her only child princess_ _ **Shine**_ _with perfection...They pampers her...care for her...loves her...adore her...but at the same time they also taught the princess about right and wrong...ecourage her in facing different odds of life..._

 _ **At Kingdom Crystine :**_

 _Erica ( angrily ) : scolding kun gai thi tum island pr..._

 _Barbie : Erica hamain shine ko daikhna tha...( cutely ) pata hai wo gussa bht acha karti hai...( wink ) bilkul apki tarah..._

 _Erica ( angrily ) : acchaaaa...abhi nikalti hon tumhari saari natunki..._

 _Barbie : try to run but her injured hands pained a little...so sat down again on couch..._

 _Erica ( scaredly ) : daikha apky necchy janny ka nateeja...next time ap nai jaogy shine sy milny...it will be harnful for you..._

 _Barbie ( stubbornly ) : huhhh...( curiously ) but Erica when shine meets me...can she recognize me...and how would she agree for helping us..._

 _Erica : ( calmly ) takes a sigh and said Barbie : "_ _ **when you both are 18 your both stars shine brightly...and you will be rewarded with the power of sharpness and cleverness...your both companion ship helps in breaking the evil magic...and your true love will stabbed the evil witch "**_

 _Barbie ( cutely ) : when i was 18...?_

 _Erica : irritatedly Barbie plz sleep...its night...baki sawal kal puchna..._

 _Barbie : behaves like acha baccha...and closed her eyes tightly...soon drifted in tge dreams of her shine..._

 _ **At Island :**_

 _Shine : standing in her room's window...starring at the moon...thinking_ _ **" kash hum bhi in pakshiyon ki tarah urr paty... badlon ko chu paty...chand pr ja paty...tu kitna maza ata na...( her mind flashes mornings incident ) wo titli kitni piyaari thi...kash hum usy rakh paty...ussy dosti kar sakty...magar i can not caged her...because butterfly lives in an open air...independently...other wise they will die inside the cage ***_

 _Sings sadly as :_

 _ **Ooohh,**_

 _ **Believe and dream what can be**_

 _ **Ask with your heart and you will receive**_

 _ **Believe the beauty is yours to see**_

 _ **Your song will hold the key...**_

 _ **Aahhhhh...**_

 _ **(When you) BELIEVE, BELIVE, When you believe**_

 _She lied down on her fluffy...soft...warm...pinkish combination double bed...cuddle her pink stuffed pillow...and soon fall a sleep...while remembering about the butterfly...!_

 **Finally I done with first chapter...:)**

 **Write in so much hurry**

 **Next i update as get time...**

 **H PPY NEW YEAR**

 **Meri jaan :)**

 **And all my frnds too :)**

 **Jaan / chiriya : I wish this new year's first dawn till last dawn every morning you get a blaster of happiness with chunk of blessings...and No tear...no pains...intead of giving any pain to you may God gives me all your pain...You spent this whole year with full health and properity...and our frndship will lasts...:)**

 **I love you meri jaan...more than any thing**

 **Stay Blessed**

 **Keep Smiling**

 **Take Care**

 **Yours Misha**


End file.
